


Database

by lervinsmiss



Series: Drips n Drabbles [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 20:49:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11321463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lervinsmiss/pseuds/lervinsmiss
Summary: Levi works in a call centre. It is very boring until a particular call catches his interest.





	Database

"Well thank you very much for your time sir, have a nice evening."

Levi ended the call and the plastered-on smile slid off his face. He glanced at the time; 16:40.

Great, Levi thought. Just enough for 20 more hang ups or dead rings. He looked at the spreadsheet on his computer screen and dialed the next number. 

The dial tone bleeped and the call back tone sounded twice before being picked up.

"Hello?" The male voice on the other end of the line was warm and rich like honey.

Levi quickly jumped into his script. 

"Good evening, I'm calling for Mr. Smith. My name is Levi and I have an exciting offer from Sina Communications."

The man on the other end responded distractedly, "Oh, well I've already got a package with Sina that I'm pretty happy with. I mean I've got a bunch of extra channels that I don't watch and I only have the phone line for emergencies." The man trailed off.

"Oh that's no problem at all sir." Levi jumped into his practiced sales pitch about added Sunday Football packages, free for 6 months and 2x fast broadband internet connections. He paused for reaction. 

"I see, well I'm not so sure about all of that but can you tell me if there's an upgrade that includes the Hallmark channel?" 

Something in the man's voice made Levi's heart race and then suddenly stop as he imagine some chisel-jawed hunk curled up on the sofa with his soccer mom wife. 

But the sugar sweet voice added quickly, "I'm such a sucker for rom-coms and tear-jerkers."

Levi brightened at that. "Well if that's the case, I might have an ideal offer for you!" 

He stayed on the line with Mr. Smith, "Call me Erwin!" for 15 minutes discussing various packages and answering numerous inane questions about 'value for money'. He knew his boss was glaring at him from the other side of the room for taking so long but he didn't care. He was lost in the mans voice and had already memorized his number. He would call him next week on the pretense of a customer service follow-up. 

As he wound up the call, repeating contact and account details he thought desperately of a way to drag out the call to no avail. 

"Well that's it Mr Smith, sorry! Erwin." He corrected relishing the European hum of the 'v'. "I'll have an installation expert out to you next Satuday between 12 and 2 PM and everything will be broken down on your next bill." He felt like he was buzzing.

"Thanks so much, Levi! Now I just need some one to watch all these new movie channels with." Erwin quipped.

Levi nearly choked on his tongue but recovered enough to cough out.

"Best of luck, have a nice evening Mr. Smith!" Before he disconnected the call. 

His palms were sweaty and he could swear he heard throaty laughter on the other end before the line went dead.


End file.
